Voar Sempre é a Melhor Saída
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Ela precisava aprender a voar em uma semana. Ele queria um pretexto para têla por perto. Seis dias de risos, quedas, cantadas e deboches...Uma noite de cumplicidade entre o céu e as estrelas. Lílian e Tiago. Porque voar sempre é a melhor saída.


Lílian entrou cabisbaixa na Sala Comunal. Ia subindo as escadas quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

-Que aconteceu, Evans? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando da garota com um sorriso de galã das nove.

-Sai Potter. – rosnou ela

-Lily? Que houve? – perguntou Remo aproximando-se da ruiva

Sem dizer nada ela entregou um pergaminho com os resultados dos exames finais para ele e fixou o olhar em algum ponto do teto.

Remo observou o resultado dos exames da garota. Em todas as matérias havia um enorme "O", com exceção de "Aulas de Vôo".

-Você tirou "D" nas aulas de vôo? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar

-Mas eu nem tenho essa matéria! – Exclamou Tiago sem entender

- ÉqueeunãoconseguiaprenderdesdeoprimeiroanoeeusouobrigadaafazertestestodososanoseseeunãoconseguirtirarpelomenosumAeuvouserreprovada – Ela falou muito rápido e com o rosto levemente rosado; a melhor aluna do sexto ano corria o risco de reprovar em uma matéria, não em qualquer matéria: _Vôo_.

Apenas quem não conseguia passar no teste do primeiro ano era obrigado a cursar a matéria até que conseguisse uma nota de aprovação. Até que conseguisse, iria repetindo o teste ano após ano, mas para os que não passavam haviam aulas extras que eram mantidas em "segredo", por ser um tanto... Constrangedor para os alunos.

-O QUÊ?! Rebobina e fala! – Falou Sirius.

Lílian suspirou frustrada e abaixou os olhos envergonhada, mas Remo explicou para os outros dois como funcionava o esquema.

-Mas Evans, você ainda tem o próximo ano... – Tiago tentou acalmá-la.

-Não, eu não tenho.

-Por quê?

Ela não queria responder, estava envergonhada demais, respirou fundo e olhou para o maroto que ficou um tanto assustado ao ver o olhar fragilizado que tomou lugar em seu olhar.

-Por que eu não posso tentar passar em um teste de vôo no ano dos N.I.E.M.'s.

-Mas você vai, bem... Você tá reprovada?

-Tecnicamente eu deveria.

-E...?

-Mas a McGonagall falou que eu poderia prestar um último exame daqui a uma semana. Ela falou que eu sou uma excelente aluna e que não devo ter uma reprovação de vôo no currículo.

-Oras... Se anime então! – Tiago sorriu animado.

Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Só que ela disse que eu não posso ter mais aulas com nenhum professor até lá, porque ela já está me dando uma chance a mais e não pode deixar que eu tenha aulas.

-Mas se você prat – ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido com uma explosão da garota.

-POTTER! SE COM A AJUDA DE UM PROFESSOR POR CINCO ANOS EU NÃO PASSEI NESSE MALDITO EXAME CINCO VEZES, COMO EXATAMENTE VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU PASSE NUM EXAME DAQUI UMA SEMANA SEM UM PROFESSOR?!

Remo, Sirius e Tiago olhavam assustados e boquiabertos para ela.

Mas Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota.

Ela olhou incrédula com atrevimento dele e lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

-Isso mesmo! Seus problemas se acabaram-se! – ele falou com uma voz engraçada

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo! Você não passou nos exames porque não teve um bom professor! Não se preocupe, Tiago Potter é a sua salvação!

Ela olhou debochadamente para ele.

-Ah é?

-Sim senhora! Em uma semana você vai se tornar a melhor jogadora de quadribol dessa escola!

A ruiva gargalhou irônica.

-Tá bom. Só porque eu to totalmente desesperada, atirando pra todo lado, eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda.

-Larga de mentira Lílian, é e eu vou te chamar de Lílian sim! Porque eu sou seu professor e eu te chamo como eu quiser – ele falou triunfante

-Nem vem, se for começar com abuso e tentar me agarrar, muito obrigada, mas eu dispenso! – ela falou se afastando dele

-Tem certeza? – ele falou irônico – Você quer mesmo uma reprovação em _Vôo_ no seu currículo brilhante?

Ela pareceu apavorada

-N-Não... – ela balbuciou – Eu juro que você me paga – bufou a ruiva

Ele aproximou sua boca ao ouvido dela e sussurrou – Não querida, eu é que estou fazendo um favor. Se alguém vai pagar alguma coisa aqui, esse alguém é você.

Ela não teve nem tempo de responder nada, pois ele sorriu e falou antes de subir para o dormitório masculino.

-Amanha às 8 horas no campo de quadribol!

-Potter! Amanha é sábado! Você quer que eu acorde às 8h?

-Você quer passar no exame?

-Lógico!

-Amanhã 7:30. Você precisa de disciplina.

Ele piscou debochado para os amigos.

-Ah! Durma bem, ruivinha.

Ela cerrou os punhos e rosnou baixinho "Respira fundo Lílian. Assim que isso acabar ele te paga.".

_Dormitório masculino_

-Você é mau, Pontas – falou Sirius gargalhando

-Há! Vamos ver quem manda agora. – ele respondeu batendo na palma de Sirius.

-Juízo Tiago. Quando isso tudo acabar, a Lílian pode querer dar o troco... – falou Remo sorrindo

-Veremos. – Ele deitou-se e falou antes de se virar e dormir

-Atrasado, Potter. – Falou Lílian sentada no sofá às 7:32, quando Tiago descia as escadas.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Ok, vamos. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender.

-Prepotente.

-Líliann... – ele falou como um professor que briga com um aluno bagunceiro

-Não Lílian, você tem que dizer com força! – Tiago falou com toda a paciência, ao contrário dela...

-NÃO DÁ!

-Tá vendo? É por isso que você não consegue. Você erra a primeira vez e já quer desistir!

-Primeira vez? Tem meia hora que eu to aqui feito uma retardada dizendo "suba", pra uma _vassoura_.

Ele riu

– É, não é bem a primeira vez. Mas vamos, tenta só mais uma vez, se você não conseguir agente pula essa parte e eu já te ensino a montar.

Ela respirou fundo. Olhou significamente para a vassoura e falou ameaçadoramente para ela:

-Eu – não – vou – ser – humilhada – por – uma – vassoura – idiota! – ela sibilou e gritou bufando para Tiago – PÁRA DE RIR!

-Ok, ok... Desculpa. Vamos, você está indo bem. – ele se controlava ao máximo para não rir.

Lílian estreitou os olhos.

- SUBA! –Se concentrou ao máximo e ordenou para a vassoura.

Com um impulso a vassoura subiu para a mão de Lílian, que sentiu-a vibrar em sua mão.

Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados para Tiago que sorria. Parecia uma criança que havia lido a primeira palavra.

-Consegui! Consegui! Eu consegui!

-Isso aí, parabéns! – ele achou graça nesse ânimo dela.

-Pronto! Agora eu já posso montar? – ela tinha um brilho no olhar e Tiago sorriu.

– Pode, vem.

Aproximou-se dela e disse:

-Isso, passa a perna esquerda pelo cabo da vassoura. – ele observou-a passar a perna receosa por cima do cabo da vassoura – Pronto. Isso mesmo. Agora dá um pequeno, _pequeno_, impulso com os pés.

Ela olhou-o com medo.

-Vai, eu tô aqui do seu lado.

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Deu um impulso, mas a vassoura arrancou de uma vez.

-AAAAAI! – Ela berrou

-Calma! – Tiago pulou e agarrou o cabo da vassoura com a mão forçando-a a voltar para o chão. – Calma. Respira.

Ela respirou

-Você tem que perder esse medo! Assim toda vez você vai cair.

-Você acha que eu tenho medo porque eu quero? – rosnou ela

-Ei! Peraí, tá vendo? Você já tá aí toda estressada.

-Desculpa... –ela sussurrou

-Tá, mas por hoje chega, ok? – ele incentivou-a sorrindo

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso

-Obrigada...

-Sabia que você me amava – ele fez uma cara de convencido e sorriu

-Você é tão previsível... – ela rolou os olhos.

-Vamos. – falou ele

Eles caminharam juntos até o castelo.

_No dia seguinte..._

-Lílian! Impulsiona mais devagar!

-Não dá!

-Lógico que dá! Como você acha que eu, o Sirius e todos os jogadores de quadribol voamos?

-Sei lá... Só sei que eu não consigo. Vou me conformar com essa reprovação e pronto. – ela desceu da vassoura bruscamente após a quinta vez que ela impulsionava muito forte e Tiago a trazia de volta.

-Eieieiei! Que é isso? Você consegue tirar "O" em todas as matérias e vai desistir de mandar em uma simples vassoura? – ele estava determinado a fazê-la passar naquele exame.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu nunca pensei que uma vassoura pudesse ser tão poderosa...

-Ela não é. Você é que não confia em si mesma.

-Tá... – ele voltou para a vassoura. Respirou fundo – Lá vamos nós! -

Mais uma vez ela impulsionou forte demais e mais uma vez Tiago a trouxe de volta.

Ela simplesmente olhou para ele com um olhar de "Eu falei.".

-Ó, posso fazer uma coisa?

-Eu to aceitando até injeção na testa...

-Ah é? Qualquer coisa? – ele falou atrevido, não perdia uma.

-Potter...

-Tava brincando. Mas vem cá, você deixa eu montar com você? Talvez você sinta menos medo ou qualquer coisa assim...

-Egocêntrico...

-Ah é? Então vai, monta aí. To acostumado a te puxar de volta mesmo – ele rosnou. Já estava se irritando com essa implicância dela.

-Desculpa, tava brincando. – ela estendeu a mão para ele. – Vem.

Ele tinha ainda uma expressão emburrada no rosto, mas montou na vassoura atrás dela. Porém interiormente vibrava de alegria.

Tiago se curvou com os braços ao redor da ruiva e segurou o cabo da vassoura perto das mãos dela.

-Vai, dá um impulso devagar.

-Tá.

Ela impulsionou devagar, mas ainda assim forte.

Tiago curvou-se para obrigar a vassoura a descer e acabou "abraçando" a garota. Ela sentiu certo arrepio com esse contato e ele sentiu-se o máximo ao notar isso sorriu.

Ao voltarem à superfície...

-Você tá empurrando o seu pé. A única coisa que você tem que fazer é levantar um pouco os pés, você tá descontando todo o seu medo.

-Chega dessa humilhação. Não é possível que eu não consiga sequer impulsionar uma vassoura.

-Também acho. Vamos.

Ela deu um levíssimo empurrão e sentiu a vassoura parar um pouco acima do ar.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e abriu-os lentamente ao sentir seus pés flutuarem um pouco acima do chão.

-Deu certo? – ela perguntou devagar

Ele riu divertido

-Deu. Tá vendo? É isso aí!

-Obaaaaa! Consegui!!!!

-Hahaha... – ele se divertia muito com o jeito dela

-E agora? Qual é o próximo passo? – ela começou a se animar, a sensação de voar, ou pelo menos estar com os pés flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão, era muito boa.

-Bom, agora você tem que dar um impulso mais forte pra você poder subir sem cair.

-Agora eu tenho que dar o impulso forte é? Ah, então tá fácil! - falou debochada – Não é possível que eu seja tão idiota pra agora não dar conta de fazer isso.

-Ok, mas então, pode – ele começou a descer da vassoura para que ela pudesse tentar, mas a garota segurou o braço dele antes que ele pudesse descer. Tiago fez uma cara confusa

-Fica aí... – ela falou um pouco tímida

-Hã?

-Acho que eu fico, bem, com menos medo quando você tá junto comigo na vassoura. – ela procurou um ponto ao longe e passou a fixá-lo de forma interessantíssima.

-Oh, eu sempre soube que você me amava – ele fez uma cara de galã, vendo que ela estava envergonhada e quebrou aquele clima estranho que pairava no ar; mesmo estando com uma felicidade enorme explodindo dentro do seu peito.

-Você não perdoa uma, hein?

-Em relação a você? Ah não ruivinha, qualquer coisa vindo de você que não seja um tapa ou um "Sai Potter!", já é um progresso – ele deu um estalado beijo na bochecha dela sem a menor cerimônia – Agora vamos.

-Já tá cheio de intimidade... – ela falou com uma falsa reprovação na voz, mas rindo, virando-se para frente e respirando fundo – Ok, vamos lá. Você acabou de fazer isso umas duzentas vezes Lílian.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu Tiago pousar levemente as mãos em sua cintura.

Deu um impulso mais forte com o pé, a vassoura levantou vôo rapidamente e quando ela deu por si estava com os olhos arregalados e soltando as mãos do cabo da vassoura.

Logo em seguida sentiu que ele colocava as mãos dele sobre as suas e pressionava mãos dela no cabo da vassoura com as dele por cima.

-NUNCA solte as mãos do cabo enquanto você estiver levantando um vôo tão rápido.

Ela fez uma cara debochada – Mas você, o Black e todo o resto do time levantam vôo agitando as mãos e cumprimentando a torcida.

-É, mas nós não estamos aprendendo a voar e a maioria voa há anos. Então a Srta. pare de dar uma de entendida e concentre-se porque você está a mais de 10 metros de altura acima do chão.

-EU O QUÊ?! – ela olhou para baixo e viu o quanto estava alto – desce, anda, pelo amor de Merlin me tira daqui.

-Nem vem, esse seu medo é psicológico. Você tava aqui dando uma de entendida toda tranqüila há poucos segundos enquanto você se encontrava a essa mesma altura.

-Não importa, o que importa é que eu quero descer!

-Você pode me bater, mas não vai descer não, porque você sabe muito bem que estava super tranqüila conversando comigo sem esse medo e só porque olhou pra baixo agora tá ai toda nervosa.

-Eu te odeio, Potter – ela falou emburrada.

-É, eu sei que sim. Mas anda. Segura no cabo da vassoura e encurva ela um pouco pra direita.

-Você tá doido? Agente vai cair!

-Que vai cair o quê, Lílian! Você acha que eu jogo como?

- _"É, mas eu jogo há anos e não estou aprendendo a voar"_ – ela imitou a voz dele – vai ver é por isso! – e mostrou a língua para ele se divertindo

-Engraçadinha – ele riu – tá, mas vai, faz a curva devagar. Lílian, eu to aqui. – ele falou isso um pouco sério

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e pressionou o cabo da vassoura um pouco para direita.

A vassoura começou a se mover para a direita lentamente e ela abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto – EU CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI! Tá virando e eu continuo viva!

Vibrava como uma criança que estava aprendendo a andar e tinha acabado de atravessar 30 centímetros de uma cadeira até o sofá da sala.

Ele riu

– Isso, tá ótimo! Mas você fica lindinha assim, toda empolgada.

Ela virou o rosto um pouco para trás e revirou os olhos para ele; mas assim mesmo tinha uma empolgação enorme tomando conta dela.

-Juro que você parece uma criança aprendendo a andar. – ele falou rindo

-De certa forma eu estou aprendendo a voar, o que é meio muito mais difícil, mas a diferença é que eu sou um pouquinho mais velha que uma criança de dois anos.

-Vendo por esse ângulo... Você tá bem atrasada mesmo. Agora vamo agilizar isso, faz uma curva pra esquerda agora.

-Ok.

Ela pressionou o cabo para a esquerda agora e a vassoura começou a girar para a esquerda.

-Viu! Acho que vou me candidatar aos Tornados! – ela gritou

-Tornados?! – ele fez uma careta – Vai pro Chuddley Cannons, é bem melhor.

-Não, obrigada. Mas eu vou jogar no meu time mesmo.

-E desde quando você Srta. Eu Odeio Quadribol torce para algum time?

-Ah, desde sempre – e deu de ombros – mas é que eu sou, digamos, um pouco orgulhosa pra admitir que gosto de quadribol

-Pouco?

-Acha fácil admitir que gosta de quadribol quando você tenta passar num teste de Vôo desde os onze anos de idade? – ela falou levantando uma sobrancelha – É muito mais fácil dizer que odeia, nem que seja pra justificar esse deprimente fato de eu não saber voar.

-Não saber? O que você acha que você está fazendo?

Ela olhou em volta e viu que eles estavam percorrendo o campo em uma velocidade baixa.

-Sabe – ela virou o rosto para trás e sorriu – não te culpo, voar é muito bom.

Ele riu e colocou uma mecha teimosa para trás de sua orelha.

-Posso fazer uma coisa? – ela perguntou

-Só pedir, ruivinha.

-Nem tanta intimidade, Potter. Chama só de Lílian por enquanto.

-Só se você me chamar de Tiago.

-Então pronto, _Tiago_. Agora responde, posso fazer a coisa ou não?

-Diga.

-Posso abrir os braços?

-Vai lá.

Ela sorriu e respirou fundo. Olhou para frente e começou a levantar os braços lentamente. À medida que seus braços iam levantando, um sorriso de liberdade ia se formando em seu rosto. Mas quando seus braços estavam mais ou menos na metade do caminho sentiu-se desequilibrar e soltou um gemido de medo, então sentiu as mãos firmes de Tiago segurarem sua cintura.

Olhou para ele, que fez um aceno de incentivo com a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

Ela virou para frente e recomeçou a levantar os braços novamente.

Eles então ficaram totalmente estendidos e ela sentiu-se inexplicavelmente feliz.

Sentiu seus cabelos esvoaçarem e um vento delicioso bater contra seu rosto. Então fechou os olhos e voltou as mãos para o cabo da vassoura.

Virou-se para Tiago e disse:

-Obrigada.

-Às ordens! Já quer descer?

-Apesar de eu estar amando, sim. Por hoje já foi um imenso progresso.

-Realmente! Você aprende rápido.

-Até parece que eu não sei que você tá dizendo isso pra me agradar e dar um jeito de me agarrar, né? – ela riu e jogou-se um pouco para trás para dar meio que um empurrão nele. Logo em seguida voltou-se para frente e olhou para trás rindo para ele.

-Assim você me decepciona, tava crente que a minha tática ia funcionar... – ele fez uma carinha irresistível de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Nem vem com essa cara...

-... Que você não resiste – e ele deu uma piscadela típica dele

-É, eu não resisto – ela revirou os olhos – mas tá, como eu faço pra descer?

-Chuta, vamos ver se você consegue seguir um raciocínio lógico – uma expressão desafiadora tomou conta de seu rosto.

Ela fez uma cara pensativa levando a sério o desafio.

-Bom... Tanto pra virar pra esquerda quanto pra direita eu tenho que pressionar o cabo para os lados, pra descer é só apontar para bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ela havia pressionado o cabo de uma vez para baixo e a vassoura iniciou um mergulho particularmente muito rápido.

Tiago debruçou-se sobre ela e segurou o cabo da vassoura puxando-o para cima e fazendo com que a vassoura começasse a parar e voltar ficar plana.

-...aixo...- ela completou o que estava dizendo num suspiro assustado

-O raciocínio é esse mesmo, mas não precisa ser de maneira tão brusca. Anda, pressiona ela UM POUCO pra baixo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fez o que ele havia dito.

Lentamente a vassoura começou a ir para baixo, e quando ia chegando ao chão ele avisou "Agora puxa um pouco pra cima pra ela parar".

Ela o fez e eles finalmente voltaram ao chão.

-Isso aí! Tá bem melhor. – ele falou sorrindo.

-Modéstia a parte, até eu to impressionada.

Ambos riram e juntos voltar ao castelo, rindo e conversando... Como pessoas normais, civilizadas e que se divertem muito juntas.

Assim transcorreram-se os últimos quatro dias, eles riam muito, ele dava em cima dela, a incentivava e ambos se divertiam bastante.

Um dia antes de seu teste, eles haviam acabado de chegar do campo de quadribol por volta das 18h.

-Ufa! Voar é realmente muito bom, mas me mata... – ela disse isso cansada e se jogou no sofá.

-E olha que você nunca participou de um jogo realmente difícil... – ele falou sorrindo e se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

Tiago passou a brincar com o pomo – que ele nunca largava -, deixando voar cada vez mais alto e apanhando-o logo em seguida.

Ela de repente viu-se olhando para ele...

"Ele é tão, diferente... Do que eu imaginava, ou do que ele aparentava..."

-Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, meu bem... Mas eu prefiro que você faça ao invés de ficar apenas olhando – ele falou isso andando como um falcão conquistador em direção a ela ao notar que ela o observava.

-Pode ir parando... – ela falou se levantando e desviando dele. Suspirando ele jogou-se no sofá onde ela estivara deitada há poucos segundos.

A ruiva se dirigiu para uma mesa e começou a organizar uns livros que outros alunos provavelmente haviam deixado lá.

"Que eu sou doido por ela não é novidade, mas que eu nem de longe imaginava que ela fosse assim tão divertida... Isso é uma descoberta inédita."

-Preparada para o teste amanhã? – ele perguntou sentando-se na mesa onde ela organizava os livros.

-Ah, eu tô bem mais confiante... Só que sei lá. Eu já fui reprovada cinco anos e essa é literalmente a minha última chance... – baixou os olhos e sussurrou – Dá medo...

-Ei... – ele levantou o queixo dela com a mão – Você sabe que você consegue...

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Huhum, melhor eu dormir então. Boa noite! – ela se virou para subir, mas sem nem reparar no que estava fazendo, simplesmente virou-se de volta para ele e disse – Ah! Ia me esquecendo... – e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Obrigada. Até amanhã.

Ela o ouviu dizer:

–De nada... Boa noite!

Quando já estava no pé da escada, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto ouviu-o dizer animado.

-Vou torcer por você!

Ela só virou para ele e sorriu antes de continuar subindo as escadas.

_No dormitório feminino... _

Enquanto entrava no dormitório vazio e dirigia-se ao banheiro, havia um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Deixava a água escorrer por seu corpo e pensava em todas as aulas que tivera com Tiago.

Pegou-se sorrindo sozinha enquanto lembrava de suas quedas, de quando ele a puxava de volta. Do dia em que ela voara sozinha pela primeira vez enquanto ele voava ao seu lado com outra vassoura, lembrou-se do quanto havia se divertido e do quanto _ele _a divertira.

"Assuma Lílian... Ele é muito legal." Ela pensou e sorriu enquanto se deitava e puxava as cobertas.

-Dê-me sorte Merlin... – pediu enquanto fechava os olhos e pensava no teste.

_Um tempo depois..._

-Ahhh! Durma Lílian! Por favor! – ela choramingou de raiva enquanto mudava de lado pela milésima vez

Ela se levantou de novo e olhou as horas: 01h e 45m.

-Você é doida! – murmurou para si mesma enquanto vestia uma calça de moletom e um suéter e se dirigia para fora do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao buraco do retrato quando parou e se lembrou:

-Como você espera treinar sem uma vassoura?

Olhou ao redor e viu que Tiago havia esquecido sua vassoura na sala.

-Com licença, Tiago – disse para o nada e apanhou a vassoura, passando em seguida pelo buraco do retrato.

Ao chegar ao campo de quadribol ela olhou para o céu que estava cheio de estrelas, não pôde conter um sorriso.

-Vamos lá! – respirou enquanto montava na vassoura e dava um impulso. Sentiu seus pés abandonarem a superfície e um vento bater em seu rosto enquanto avançava para o céu estrelado.

Em um determinado momento ela puxou o cabo da vassoura e fez com que ela parasse no ar.

-Bom, nos testes a primeira coisa que eles pedem é para dar uma volta no campo em uma velocidade média. Vamos lá.

Curvou-se um pouco para direita e curvou-se no cabo da vassoura para que ela atingisse uma velocidade um pouco maior.

-VRUUUUUUUUM – Tiago acordou assustado com um vento brusco que entrara pela janela do quarto. Levantou-se e foi até a janela.

Ao colocar os óculos pôde distinguir um vulto esvoaçante num tom avermelhado movimentar-se pelo campo de quadribol. "Será?!" Ele perguntou-se se corria o risco de ser Lílian voando àquela hora da noite.

-Só conferindo. – murmurou e apanhou um moletom, pois ventava muito lá em baixo.

Ao procurar por sua vassoura, viu que havia esquecido-a na Sala Comunal, mas ao chegar lá procurá-la viu que ela não se encontrava ali. "Ela deve estar usando a minha vassoura, ela não tem a chave do vestiário e nem uma vassoura."

Voltou para o quarto e apanhou as chaves do vestiário, já que somente os capitães as possuíam.

Ao chegar ao campo foi direto para o vestiário e apanhou a vassoura. Quando estava saindo lembrou-se de algo: O pomo. Havia esquecido o seu lá em cima.

-Afinal, o que é mais uma detenção?! – riu e apanhou o pomo da caixa de bolas que pertencia _à escola_. Não era permitido, mas desde quando Tiago se preocupara com regras?

Com a vassoura e o pomo nas mãos, se dirigiu para o campo.

"Tiago, você pode virar professor. Quem visse, nunca acreditaria que aquela ali voando seria Lílian Evans." – Ele pensou ao observar que a garota havia melhorado consideravelmente e sem dúvida, passaria amanha no teste.

Ele pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para o pomo.

Soltou-o e inconfundivelmente enfeitiçado o pomo voou diretamente para o lugar em que a garota estava.

-Mas o quê...?! – ela viu o pomo e pensou "Tiago". Quem mais seria? Porém... O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Como ele soubera que ela estava ali? – Vindo dele... – ela falou sorrindo e apanhou o pomo que pairava em sua frente.

Em seguida percorreu toda a extremidade do campo até ver um pontinho parado perto de uma árvore. Virou a vassoura e foi ao seu encontro.

-Ora ora... Será que eu terei de dar uma detenção a alguém que _não_ é monitor e está fora da escola a esse horário? – ela falou com uma cara malvada e divertida.

-Poxa, você o faria com o seu herói? – ele fez aquela famosa carinha de pidão.

-Herói?

-Você sabe que se não fosse pelo perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso, competente, paciente...

-... Modesto... – ela interrompeu

-Oh, obrigado por lembrar – ele riu – Mas sim, se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria desesperada e talvez na biblioteca fuçando todos os livros possíveis para ver se conseguia aprender alguma coisa.

-Tá tá tá – ela revirou os olhos e falou com uma careta entediada e divertida – obrigada, vai.

-O quê? – ele fez um sinal de concha com a mão no ouvido – será que eu estou ouvindo Lílian Evans agradecer alguma coisa?

-Não abusa...

Ele riu

-Mas, o que você achou? – ela perguntou apreensiva

-Sobre...?

-Como eu estou? Digo, voando...

-Ah... – ele pensou em encher o saco dela, falar que tava horrível e tal. Mas era muito importante para a garota... De fato era o tipo da coisa que mudaria seu currículo e para ela era muito importante. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, mesmo gostando muito dela, Lílian não era apenas um CDF certinha, vira o quanto ela é divertida, mas ainda assim ela achava que tinha que provar ao mundo que mesmo tendo nascido trouxa era capaz tanto ou mais que os outros. E ele a respeitava muito por isso. – Tá ótima. – falou sinceramente e sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e deitou-se sobre a grama com os braços abertos. Ele ficou observando-a.

-Eu acho o céu fascinante... - ela falou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que Tiago ouvisse e deitasse ao seu lado.

-Eu também, mas o que mais me deixa fascinado no céu são as estrelas.

Ela virou o rosto para ele, que continuava olhando para o céu.

-Por que as estrelas?

Por alguns segundos ele continuou olhando para o céu e virou seu rosto para ela dando de cara com o brilho de seus olhos verdes.

-Não sei... Só acho que elas são lindas demais... Algo inalcançável e tentador...

-Hum...

-Acho que eu tenho uma queda por coisas inalcançáveis... – ele falou sorrindo e tornando a virar-se para o céu de novo

-Como assim?

-Você.

-Eu?

Ele virou-se para ela

–Para mim você é inalcançável e tentadora.

Lily sentiu seu rosto arder com as palavras dele. Para que ele não percebesse o quanto aquilo a abalara, tornou a virar-se para o céu.

-O céu me fascina porque ele é de uma imensidão inexplicável, mas é acolhedor em toda a sua extensão. Não sei por que, mas ele me passa uma segurança incrível... – ela falou meio que como um desabafo, mas também para mudar o rumo da conversa.

Ele virou-se para ela ao mesmo tempo em que ela se virava para ele.

-Mais um motivo para você não se preocupar com o teste de amanha – ele sorriu de um modo que fazendo com que ela se sentisse estranhamente segura.

-Por quê?

-Se o céu te passa toda essa segurança, pense que você vai estar nele amanhã e que nada, nada, te acontece ali.

Ela sorriu

– Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado...

-Eu estou aqui para isso, querida. Para te fazer pensar nos melhores lados de tudo. – sorriu divertido e se levantou estendendo a mão para ela – Agora vamos, já está muito tarde e você precisa descansar para se sentir bem amanha.

Ela pegou sua mão e se levantou dizendo.

-Eu vou estar no céu. Nada me acontecerá lá. – ela sorriu e ambos se dirigiram de volta para o castelo.

_Ao chegarem na sala comunal_

Ele a acompanhou até o pé da escada do dormitório masculino.

-Eu vou acordar para ir com você até o teste, ok?

-Não... Eu vou me sentir nervosa...

-A minha presença te intimida? – ele sorriu com aquela pinta de galã

-Quando eu penso que você tá mudando, você vem com essas suas cantadas... – ela falou rindo e deu um murrinho no peito dele.

-Ok, se você não quer que eu vá tudo bem... Mas quando você receber o resultado me avise.

-Sim senhor. Agora, boa noite... – ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Tiago.

-Boa noite... – ele observou-a subir as escadas e com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso enorme do rosto, se dirigiu ao seu dormitório.

-TIAGO! – Lílian gritou quando avistou-o virando um corredor.

Ela correu até ele e o rapaz virou-se para ver quem o chamara – mesmo que ele já tivesse reconhecido a voz.

Parou ao ver que ela corria em sua direção. Ela pulou em seu pescoço gritando com alegria:

-PASSEI! Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e começou a rodar com ela nos braços.

-Parabéns! – ele falou ao pousá-la no chão.

– E aí? Como foi?

-Perfeito... Eu estava apreensiva no início, mas me lembrei do que você disse sobre o céu... E tudo correu bem.

Ela pulou em seu pescoço de novo e falou com uma alegria enorme na voz:

-OBRIGADAAA! Você é o melhor professor. Tire "E"!!! Excede as Expectativas! – Ela se separou dele e pegou seu rosto com as mãos – MUITO – OBRIGADA! – falou isso tão empolgada que nem notou o quão próximo eles estavam.

Sem pensar ela simplesmente puxou-o mais para perto e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, só para sentir o calor que os envolviam. Ao separar-se dele ela abriu os olhos e antes de beijá-lo de novo falou sorrindo:

-Muito obrigada.

Ela o beijou e sentiu que ele a girava no ar, sentia que ele sorria junto aos seus lábios. Ao se separarem de um grande beijo cheio de paixão, alegria, gratidão e principalmente: O gosto do "finalmente" explicito dele, mas que ela só agora admitira que o queria muito.

-Acredita que eu te amo agora? – ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela sorrindo

-No fundo acho que eu sempre acreditei... – ela sorriu e beijou-o de novo. – Mas sabe... Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de curiosidade - Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão, hum... _Perfeito_

Ele acariciou as bochechas dela com o polegar e falou rindo:

-Eu sempre soube que voar é sempre a melhor saída.

Ela riu.

–É, sou obrigada a admitir, é muito bom.

Tiago passou o braço pelos ombros dela, e ela pelas costas dele. A ruiva suspirou feliz e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no ombro dele. Caminharam juntos até os jardins desertos que só Tiago e os marotos conheciam...

* * *

**N/A: Heeeeeey!!**

**Como vão?**

**Primeira T/L... Me apaixonei por esse casal, então não agüentei e acabi escrevedo :)**

**Então, por ser a primeira dêem um desconto :D**

Pois bem, desconsiderem aquela parte do _"Tendadora e inalcansável (...) Acolhedor em sua extenão"_, porque eu não nasci pra poesia.

Voar... Voar... Voar... Aaaaaai como eu queria!

asaushiuahs

Por inúmeros motivos eu queria muito ser bruxa, mas um dos principais é voar! Meu Deus como deve ser booooom :P

Pois bem, pessoal...É isso!

Sejam bonzinhos e deixem muitas reviews. Não custa nada vai...

ashiauhsuahs

Então, voltem sempre!

To escrevendo uma fic nova dos marotos, com P.O.'s pro Sirius e Remo. O rato aente deixa sozinho, lá na cozinha mesmo ¬¬'

Tá beeeem grandinha, uns 17 caps ja.. Mas só vou postar quando tiver pronta. Porque nao quero abandonar nenhuma outra fic :/

Antes que eu empolue (mais) e continue tagarelando aqui, já vou-me.

Beijinhos!

_Marcelaa Black_


End file.
